L'éclair jaune de Suna
by Heilig-San
Summary: Des années après son départ de Konoha, Naruto revient dans son village natal mais il n'est plus la même personne que lorsqu'il plia bagage des années plus tôt. Slash. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir !**

**Wow cela fait des mois que je suis partie mais me volà de retour ! Tout d'abord, bonne année à vous et je vous souhaite tous plein de choses 3**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry Potter et le conseil des anciens sera de retour bientot mais en attendant le prochain chapitre, je publie ma prochaine histoire.**

**Disclaimer: Le monde de Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama, je ne fais qu'y donner un nouveau plot.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Cela faisait très exactement 6 ans, 2 mois et 17 jours qu'il avait quitté Konoha, le village caché de la feuille. Malgré le fait que cet endroit ait eu un jour une importance majeure pour lui, il ne regrettait pas d'être partit. C'était ou partir, ou détruire le village avec l'aide de Kyuubi. Le choix avait été plutôt rapide, même si la dernière solution avait été tentante.

Il avait été tellement facile de manipuler les villageois et les vieux troncs du conseil, tellement facile que ça en avait été limite ennuyeux. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire avait été de faire entendre qu'il voulait partir mais que le conseil le retenait. La haine légendaire des villageois pour lui avait fait le reste. Ils avaient fait comprendre au conseil qu'ils ne voulaient plus de l'enfant démon dans leur village, surtout après avoir perdu le _grand_ Sasuke Uchiwa. Foutaises.

Naruto, contrairement à ce que pensait la plupart des gens, n'était pas stupide. Il en était même extrêmement loin. Son intellect n'avait rien à envier à celui de Neji Hyuga ou encore de Shikamaru Nara. De plus, malgré l'apport non négligeable en chakra de Kyuubi, il possédait une réserve personnelle impressionnante. Mais il n'avait jamais rien montré de tout ça. Il avait toujours été l'idiot de service et s'était complut dans ce rôle avec entrain. Simple technique de survie. Tant qu'on le voyait comme un imbécile sans cervelle, on ne fouillait pas trop. Et il y avait beaucoup à découvrir sous le sourire béat qu'il affichait à qui voulait le voir.

« Tu es prêt ? » lui demanda Kankuro à ses côtés.

Il hocha la tete puis retourna son regard vers la porte ouest de Konoha devant laquelle il se tenait. Oui il était prêt à y entrer de nouveau. Il ajusta son masque jaune et d'un geste de la main, il incita ses compagnons à avancer.

« Qui va là ? » demanda une voix provenant des hauteurs du mur d'enceinte.

« C'est le Kazekage Gaara et son escorte, venus pour le sommet annuel des Kage » répondit Kankuro d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se retrouvèrent face à leur délégation d'accueil : Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa. Neji, fut celui qui s'approcha en premier. Naruto sentit son regard intrigué sur lui mais ne laissa rien paraitre.

« Gaara » dit Neji poliment en s'approchant du kazekage. « Hokage-sama nous a chargé de venir t'accueillir et de te conduire à elle une fois que tu serais arrivé. J'espère que tu as fait un bon voyage. »

« Ça a été merci » lui répondit Gaara. Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste de l'escorte et les salua d'un geste de la tete. Sakura et Ino lui répondirent par un sourire, Choji et Kiba par le même geste et Sasuke lui se contenta de le fixer. Une chose qui ne changeait pas. Le sieur Uchiwa était bien trop supérieur aux autres pour s'abaisser à le saluer.

Ils entamèrent leur procession dans le village jusqu'à la tour du Hokage. Konoha n'avait pas changé du tout : les rues étaient les mêmes, les bâtiments vieillissants toujours en place et, surtout, Ichiraku était toujours fidèle au poste. Un sourire nostalgique apparu sur son visage et il fut ravi de porter un masque. Jamais personne en dehors des frères Sabaku ne l'avait vu sourire depuis six ans. Et peu de monde à Suna savaient qui se cachait en dessous du masque jaune du garde personnel du kazekage. Tout le long du chemin il sentit des regards qui se voulaient discrets sur sa personne mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Son masque et son stoïcisme étonnaient toujours, peu importe l'occasion ou le lieu. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il le portait et il s'y était habitué. Il lui arrivait même parfois d'oublier qu'il l'avait sur le visage. Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Mais il avait toujours été étrange comme garçon. Rien de bien étonnant.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la tour et leur escorte se divisa. Ne restèrent que Neji et Sakura avec eux. Gaara se tourna vers ses hommes et leur dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'eux dorénavant. Il ne garda avec lui que Naruto, ou plutôt Kaminari, comme il se faisait appelé en dehors du cercle de ceux qui connaissaient sa véritable identité. Leur nombre ainsi réduit, ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de l'hokage. Neji frappa à la porte puis l'ouvrit en grand et se décala pour laisser passer Gaara et Naruto.

« Hokage-sama, c'est un plaisir de vous voir en bonne santé » salua Gaara.

Tsunade n'avait pas changé. Pas une ride. Son jutsu tenait bon. La vieille avait l'air dans la fleur de l'âge alors que, techniquement parlant, elle était plus une fleur fanée. Elle se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de Gaara.

« Le plaisir est partagé Kazakage-sama. Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle en jaugeant Naruto du regard.

« Mon garde personnel, Kaminari » répondit Gaara.

Naruto inclina respectueusement la tete. « Hokage-sama, c'est un honneur de rencontrer l'un des trois sannins légendaires ».

« C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer le fameux éclair jaune de Suna, Kaminari-kun » répondit-elle précautionneusement. « Je suppose que c'est à lui que j'ai affaire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne savais pas que mon nom était connu en dehors du pays du Vent et encore moins que l'on m'avait surnommé ainsi »

Il entendit Gaara pouffer légèrement à côté de lui et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Oui il s'avait que les gens connaissaient son nom et était au courant qu'on le surnommait l'éclair jaune de Suna, ce qui dit en passant était plutôt flatteur quand on savait quel autre ninja légendaire avait eu pour surnom '_éclair jaune_', mais à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé aux souvenirs que cela rappellerait aux gens de Konoha.

« Nous allons nous retirer Hokage-sama, à moins que vous ayez besoin de moi pour autre chose ? » reprit Gaara.

« Non ça ira, vous devez être fatigués. Sakura et Neji vont vous conduire vers les appartements qui ont été mis à votre disposition » leur sourit l'hokage.

Après un dernier salut, les deux amis prirent la porte, précédés de leur cortège.

« Alors Sakura, que peux-tu me dire des derniers potins ? » demanda subitement Gaara.

Vu de l'extérieur, on ne pouvait pas le remarquer et même rien que l'idée pouvait sembler absurde, mais Gaara était une commère de première. Cette fois-ci Naruto ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Et c'était _ça_ qui était censé être dangereux ?

« Eh bien, » commença Sakura « Ino et Sai c'est officiel, ils sont fiancés depuis le nouvel an. Kakashi et Anko, ben c'est toujours pareil. Je suppose que leur couple bizarroïde leur plait. Tenten et Neji, ici présent il me semble qu'il y a des choses en route. Après c'est tout pour ceux que tu connais je pense. »

« Ah et toi alors ? » insista Gaara.

Sakura devint rapidement pivoine. Naruto leva un sourcil, intrigué.

« Euh… moi tu sais… » bafouilla Sakura.

« Elle attend toujours après Uchiwa » l'interrompit Neji, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Pour la troisième fois en moins d'une demi-heure, Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment l'obsession de Sakura pour Sasuke n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Triste. Cette dernière d'ailleurs fusillait Neji du regard.

« Ah. Ceci explique cela en effet », se contenta de dire Gaara, son air joyeux évanoui. Dire qu'il ne portait pas Sasuke dans son cœur serait peut dire. Il haïssait le fait qu'il avait failli tuer Naruto. Et malgré le fait qu'Uchiwa était revenu à Konoha il y a trois ans, la bouche en cœur, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il ne pouvait toujours pas l'encadrer.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence le plus complet, chacun étant plongé dans leurs pensées. Peu de temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble mis à la disposition de la délégation de Suna. Sakura et Neji les saluèrent avant de reprendre leur chemin. Une fois dans leur appartement, dans lequel les attendait déjà Kankuro, Gaara lança un jutsu d'isolation qui isolait complètement la pièce du monde extérieur. On ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, même aidé d'un jutsu d'espionnage.

« Où est Temari ? » demanda Naruto.

« Allée voir Shikamaru. Ces deux-là devraient directement se mettre ensemble, depuis le temps ! » grogna Kankuro.

« Ils devraient directement passé à la case mariage plutôt. Ils se tournent autour depuis notre examen des chuunins » ajouta Naruto.

« Naruto ne penses-tu pas que tu pourrais enfin enlever ton masque ? Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas joli, mais c'est perturbant » demanda Gaara.

« Avoue plutôt que mes yeux bleus te font chavirer et que sans les voir tu sombres » se moqua Naruto en retirant son masque jaune. Il secoua ses longs cheveux blonds qui étaient retenus par le hitai-ate au signe de Suna qu'il avait sur le front. Il retira son manteau noir et le posa sur la table. Il avait bien grandit depuis le temps et atteignait le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il était vêtu de couleurs sombres, pas d'orange. Il avait arrêté de porter cette couleur qu'il haïssait plus que tout dès qu'il avait mis un pied hors du pays du feu.

« Oh oui Naruto, tu sais à quel point tu m'excites » le taquina Gaara.

« Ah mais je le sais très bien » lui répondit Naruto du tac-au-tac avec un clin d'œil.

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas net entre vous deux » s'interposa Kankuro, ses yeux faisant l'aller et retour de Naruto à Gaara. Ces derniers se contentèrent de lui faire un grand sourire puis de s'assoir dans les fauteuils autour d'une table basse encombrée de boissons. Ils se servirent et une fois désaltérés Gaara relança le débat.

« Bon maintenant parlons de choses sérieuses. Naruto, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? ». Aussitôt l'humeur bonne enfant se fit plus sérieuse.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Pour le monde extérieur je suis Kaminari et je le serais jusqu'à la fin du sommet des Kage dans une semaine » dit sérieusement Naruto. « Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir qui se cache sous ce masque. Pour les habitants de Konoha je suis mort et enterré, et c'est mieux ainsi ».

Gaara le regarda d'un air désapprobateur. Kankuro, habitué des duels entre les deux amis, ne dit rien et se contenta de profiter le spectacle.

« Tu ne devrais pas cacher cela à ceux qui tiennent à toi » insista Gaara.

« Et qui donc dis-moi ? » dit sèchement Naruto, le regard brillant.

« Iruka Umino par exemple » répondit tranquillement Gaara.

« Et en dehors de lui ? »

« Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata et tous ceux de ta promotion »

« Sakura n'en a jamais eu que pour Sasuke et se fiche pas mal de moi, Shikamaru et Kiba me prennent pour un imbécile et Hinata avait un stupide béguin pour moi quand on était à l'académie. Quant aux autres, ils ne me voyaient pas ou du moins ne m'estimait pas » énonça tranquillement Naruto.

« Et Hokage-sama? Kakashi Hatake? » Insista encore plus le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

« L'hokage m'a caché des informations importantes et Kakashi, tout comme Sakura, n'en a jamais eu que pour Sasuke. Tu tiens vraiment à continuer cette conversation jusqu'à ce que je te prouve par A+B que l'on n'en a rien à faire de moi ici ? » l'interrogea Naruto d'une voix agacée. Mais sous le regard accusateur et lourd de reproches de son ami, il finit par céder. « Bien je me dévoilerais, mais seulement si c'est inévitable ».

Gaara bien que pas complètement satisfait comprit tout de même que ceci était tout ce qu'il pourrait tirer du gamin blond buté qu'il avait face à lui. Il avait une semaine après tout pour lui faire changer d'avis.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Les trois amis ne sortirent pas de leur appartement et passèrent leur soirée à discuter, évitant sciemment les sujets qui fâchent.

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le voisinage, histoire de se remémorer un peu Konoha. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était partit ! Et malgré ce qu'il disait, Konoha lui manquait quand même un peu. Il sortit de l'immeuble et à peine leva-t-il les yeux qu'il vit le mont des Hokage. Son regard s'arrêta sur un visage en particulier. Le quatrième, Minato Namikaze. Son père. Cela faisait des années qu'il le savait, bien avant qu'il ne parte de Konoha d'ailleurs. Et puis il y avait un côté tellement évident ! Qui d'autre dans tout Konoha avait des cheveux blonds aussi brillants ? Les Yamanaka avaient les cheveux d'une couleur blond pale, très éloignée. De plus, plus il grandissait, plus la ressemblance se faisait forte. Il avait aussi hérité des yeux bleus de son géniteur. Il y avait cependant de nombreuses zones d'ombre dans son passé. Il n'avait pas les réponses à tout mais il savait qui était son père, que sa mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki et qu'elle venait du pays des Tourbillons et que pas mal de monde le savait. Des gens en qui il avait confiance, et personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi et il était sûr que Kakashi le savait, ou du moins devait s'en douter. Son père avait été son sensei après tout.

Secouant la tete pour éloigner ses pensées sombres, il reprit son chemin, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

« **Tu n'es pas content d'être de retour gamin ?** » s'enquit une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis un moment.

« Je ne sais pas trop Kyuu-sama » répondit-il. « Je suppose que je devrais me sentir bien d'être de retour mais je ne ressens rien de spécifique. Trop de chose se sont passées. »

« **Eventuellement tu trouveras ta paix intérieure un jour gamin** »

« Pour ça faudrait déjà trouver la paix extérieure et avec l'Akatsuki ce n'est pas facile »

« **Oh je ne m'en fais pas pour eux. Ce sont eux qui auront le feu au derrière quand tu décideras de sérieusement t'en occuper **» dit le renard dans un rire guttural.

Naruto se contenta de sourire et c'est avec surprise qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait sur le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe numéro sept. De nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : ses disputes avec Sasuke, les retards de Kakashi, les « Sasuke-kun » dégoulinants de niaiserie de Sakura et bien d'autres encore.

Naruto laissa s'échapper un soupir puis sentant une personne approcher, il se raidit, reconnaissant le chakra.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose.. » « Kaminari. » compléta Naruto avant de se retourner pour faire face au seul et unique Sasuke Uchiwa. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé même si il ressemblait de plus en plus à Itachi. En pensant à cet Uchiwa en particulier, une vague de tristesse s'empara de lui. Il chassa vite ses biens tristes pensées et se concentra sur la personne en face de lui.

« Je ne faisais que me promener un peu Uchiwa-san, j'espère ne pas avoir enfreint une règle quelconque en venant ici ? » s'enquit-il poliment.

« Non Kaminari-san, c'est juste que peu de monde vient ici parmi nos visiteurs, ce n'est pas très… touristique » répondit Sasuke tout en le jaugeant du regard. « Pardonnez-moi mon indiscrétion, » reprit-il « mais gardez-vous toujours votre masque sur vous ? »

« Je ne dors pas avec si c'est ce qui vous inquiète » répondit Naruto « je l'enlève très souvent même ».

« Pourquoi porter un masque ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Hn ».

Ah tiens, une chose qui ne changeait pas. Le légendaire « hn » des Uchiwa.

« J'ai été ravi de vous voir Uchiwa-san, mais je dois retourner à l'appartement. Le kazekage va bientôt sortir » reprit Naruto.

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »

« Oh je connais Gaara depuis des années et puis je suis son garde personnel alors ses habitudes n'ont plus de secret pour moi » répondit doucement Naruto avant de faire un geste de la main et de s'en aller retrouver ses amis.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le sommet des Kage avait officiellement commencé, et dire que Naruto s'ennuyait ferme était un euphémisme. Quand il pensait que quelques années plus tôt il désirait plus que tout être Hokage ! Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Toutes ces responsabilités… Il retint de justesse un nouveau soupir d'ennui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se faisait chier ! Il reprit son activité passionnante qui était de compter les symboles de la feuille qu'il y avait sur le papier peint. Il en était à son 3074ème lorsqu'un juunin, qu'il ne connaissait pas, fit irruption et se dirigea précipitamment vers Tsunade. Il lui parla à voix basse et toute personne normalement constituée n'aurait pas entendu un traitre mot, mais Kyuubi aidant, Naruto ne perdit pas un seul mot.

« Hokage-sama » dit le junnin « il a disparu. Tous les rapports disent que c'était un espion ennemi. Les équipes 2, 3 et 8 ont été envoyées à sa poursuite. Il semblerait aussi qu'il y ait eu une tentative d'entrée par effraction dans la pièce 110-1 mais Shikamaru Nara assure que rien n'a été dérobé. »

« Punaise ! J'ai besoin de saké… Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses n'arrive que quand il ne faut pas ? » grogna l'hokage.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, un intrus à Konoha ? Et puis pourquoi a-t-on voulu entrer dans la salle des archives secrètes ? Question stupide, _c'étaient_ les archives secrètes après tout. Mais qu'y avait-il là-dedans qui pouvait bien intéresser des personnes extérieures ? Naruto nota dans un coin de sa tete d'y faire un petit tour avant de repartir pour Suna. Il reporta son attention sur Tsunade qui venait de se lever.

« Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir suspendre la réunion. Un léger souci vient de m'être communiqué ».

Tous les Kage se levèrent pour la saluer pendant qu'elle sortait d'un pas rapide, suivie de son messager. Naruto s'approcha discrètement de Gaara et lui répéta ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Une idée de ce qu'il voulait ? » lui demanda le kazekage.

« Intrusion dans la salle 110-1. C'est la pièce la plus important de la tour. Tous les secrets classés S et plus y sont ».

« D'après toi qui ça pouvait être ? »

« N'importe qui, l'Akatsuki ou alors un espion d'un village rival. On a bien cherché à enlever Hinata il y a quelques années après tout » répondit distraitement le jeune homme blond. « Mais j'irais jeter un coup d'œil cette nuit ».

« Tu penses pouvoir y entrer ? » demanda Gaara surpris.

« D'après toi, comment j'ai su pour mon père, ma mère, Itachi et bien d'autres encore ? » interrogea Naruto, un sourcil parfaitement arqué.

« Tu avais dix ans à l'époque ! »

« Gaara, je suis passé maitre des sceaux à même pas 14 ans, cela t'étonne-t-il vraiment ? » demanda-t-il moqueur.

« Vu de cette façon » concéda son ami. « Fais juste attention à ne pas te faire prendre ».

« Baka » grommela Naruto.

Pendant leur discussion, ils étaient retournés vers leur appartement. En chemin, ils croisèrent Sasuke qui lui se dirigeait vers la tour.

« Kazekage-san, Kaminari-san » salua-t-il poliment.

« Uchiwa-san » répondirent les deux citoyens de Suna.

« Comment connait-il ton nom ? » demanda Gaara une fois Sasuke partit.

« On s'est rencontrés officiellement ce matin devant notre ancien terrain d'entrainement ».

« Oh. Et tu ne me l'as pas dit parce que… »

« Ce n'était pas un événement bien important ».

Gaara se contenta d'hausser les épaules, pas très convaincu. Après tout, Uchiwa avait été le meilleur ami de Naruto, une amitié bien tordue mais vraie. Naruto depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha n'avait plus jamais parlé de ce que représentait ce dernier pour lui. Mystère. Mais Gaara avait une théorie qu'il s'était bien gardé d'énoncer à Naruto, il aimait ses bijoux de famille où ils étaient, merci bien. Tout ce qu'il admettait volontiers à voix haute, c'est que jamais il n'avait vu une personne autant entêtée pour ramener quelqu'un qui n'était qu'un ami.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Le soir venu, Naruto était vêtu d'une tenue traditionnelle. Il y avait un dîner d'organisé. Le genre de trucs formels. C'était le dîner d'ouverture du sommet des Kage.

Le sommet des Kage avait été instauré il y a trois ans. C'était une rencontre d'une semaine tous les six mois dans un des pays ninjas. Chaque sommet se passait dans un village caché. Le précédent s'était déroulé à Kiri, celui-ci à Konoha et le prochain à Suna. C'était la première fois que Naruto accompagnait Gaara à l'un d'entre eux. Avant, il avait toujours eu peur de se retrouver en face de ses anciens camarades, peur de faire une bêtise et de se faire reconnaître.

Mais pour en revenir au sommet des Kage, les cinq Kage discutaient des progrès à faire concernant la sécurité, consolidaient leurs alliances et discutaient les avancée de l'Akatsuki. Même si ces derniers c'étaient faits discrets depuis quelques temps. Ce qui était plutôt surprenant. Certains émettaient l'hypothèse qu'ils avaient certainement mit les mains sur Naruto, qui avait aussi disparu depuis son départ de Konoha. Mais peu de personnes étaient d'accord avec cette théorie. Pas besoin de préciser que Gaara était de ceux qui la trouvaient particulièrement farfelue.

« Tu es prêt ? » lui demanda Gaara.

« Oui, me reste juste à remettre mon masque » répondit Naruto.

« Tu comptes toujours aller dans la salle des archives ? »

« Oui, tout le monde sera occupé pendant la soirée. Je pourrais m'éclipser et faire un rapide aller-retour ».

« Tu es sur que l'on ne remarquera pas ton absence ? Ton masque jaune sera facile à lister aux abonnés absents… »

« Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis allé prendre l'air parce que je n'aime pas ce genre de célébrations » le coupa Naruto « ou alors trouver une bonne excuse. Tu es bon menteur Gaara, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour t'aider dans ce domaine non ? » le taquina-t-il.

« Bien. Mais j'espère que tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle on sera quand tu te feras prendre ».

« Oh Gaara, aies un peu de foi en moi ! Ton manque de support me fait tellement mal ! » feignit Naruto.

« Idiot. »

Après cette conversation, O combien passionnante, les deux amis sortirent enfin de leurs appartements. Gaara portait un kimono rouge bordeaux avec des motifs en fleurs de cerisier et des bandeaux blancs. Naruto lui avait opté pour le sobre, un kimono noir avec une patte de renard orange dessinée au niveau du torse. En chemin, ils croisèrent Kankuro vêtu de violet et Temari en blanc cassé. Le groupe se plaça comme d'habitude, à chacune de leurs sorties. Gaara au centre et légèrement en devant, Temari à sa gauche, Kankuro à sa droite et Naruto derrière. C'était leur position défensive. Konoha était, certes, un village ami, mais on n'était jamais assez prudent.

La mini délégation de Suna arriva dans la salle de réception joliment décorée, soit dit en passant. Il y avait de longues tables qui occupaient tout un pan de la salle et elles étaient couvertes de victuailles. Leur faisant face, des sièges disposés en petits tas pour permettre des discussions de groupe. Et enfin un dernier coin était occupé par un orchestre. « _La vieille a mis les petits plats dans les grands on dirait_ » pensa Naruto. A leur entrée, Sakura et Sasuke s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Bien le bonsoir à vous Gaara, Temari, Kankuro et Kaminari-san » leur dit poliment Sakura, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke se contenta de leur faire un geste de la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas le masque de Naruto.

« Bonsoir à vous aussi Haruno-san. Je ne pensais pas vous avoir dit mon nom. » répondit Naruto.

« Oh, c'est Sasuke-kun qui nous en a informé » dit-elle rougissant et coulant des regards amoureux au jeune homme à ses cotés. Pathétique.

« Ce n'est pas tout, les gamins, mais j'ai autre choses à faire. A plus ! » leur dit Temari, en s'éloignant vers Shikamaru.

« Ils devraient vraiment passer directement à la case mariage ces deux-là » commenta Naruto.

« Vous connaissez Shikamaru, Kaminari-san ? » demanda Sakura.

« J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler. Je suis très proche de la fratrie Sabaku, Haruno-san, et Temari n'arrête pas de parler de Nara-san depuis l'examen de chunnins. »

« Oh appelez-moi Sakura ! »

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Kaminari et que vous me tutoyez » répondit galamment Naruto. « On a le même âge vous savez ».

« Vraiment ? » interrompit Sasuke, parlant pour la première fois. « Avez-vous participé à l'examen de chunnins alors ? »

« Oui » répondit-il simplement. « Et vous pouvez arrêter de me vouvoyer aussi Uchiwa-san ».

« Appelles-moi Sasuke ».

« Je ne veux pas vous interrompre, mais je meurs de faim ! » intervint Gaara, sentant que la conversation allait dans une direction non souhaitée pour le moment.

« Tu as toujours faim Gaara » commenta simplement Naruto.

« Même pas vrai » bouda Gaara.

« Et c'est ça qui est Kazekage ? Que Kami-sama nous protège ! » se moqua Naruto. « Je vais te chercher quelque chose » poursuivit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Gaara resta donc en compagnie de Sakura et Sasuke. O joie !

« Dis Gaara, tu connais Kaminari depuis longtemps ? » demanda Sakura.

« Depuis des années » répondit évasivement Gaara, prenant note de l'intérêt de l'Uchiwa en leur conversation.

« Comment de fait-il que tu n'en as jamais parlé alors ? Ou alors que l'on ne sache rien de lui ? »

« Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que personne ne me l'a demandé. Et je suis sure que tu en a déjà entendu parler, pas sous le nom de Kaminari simplement » dit Gaara.

« Je ne pense pas le connaitre… »

« Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre Sakura » intervient Sasuke, comme agacé. « Kaminari se balade avec un masque jaune vif et vient de Suna. Ça ne te dit rien ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas » répondit Sakura, surprise.

« L'éclair jaune de Suna ? Déjà entendu parler ? » lança sèchement Sasuke avant de les laisser.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Sakura, interloquée par cette sortie pour le moins brusque.

« S'il avait été une fille, j'aurais dit qu'il était dans sa mauvaise période du mois, mais c'est d'Uchiwa dont on parle là », commenta simplement le jeune homme.

« Mais j'ai toujours pas compris, qui est Kaminari-san ? » redemanda la femme aux cheveux roses.

Gaara se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. _Et on dit que ce sont les blondes qui ont un niveau intellectuel discutable_… pensa-t-il.

« Oh je ne vois pas de quoi il voulait parler Sakura » lui répondit-il dans un grand sourire.

Il fut sauvé par le retour de Naruto qui lui tendit simplement un verre de vin et des petits fours. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et reporta son regard sur la salle. Partout des gens qui rigolaient ou qui étaient en pleines messes basses. Il y avait du monde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait ! Ces soirées officielles étaient une torture sans nom. Il préférait encore mille fois se plonger dans une tonne de paperasse que de devoir supporter les conversations toutes plus barbantes les unes que les autres, de vieux croûtons politiciens avides de pouvoirs et de créer de nouvelles alliances. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Naruto qui toussota pour attirer son attention. Il remarqua que Sakura les avait abandonnés sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et un coup d'œil aux alentours lui permit de la remarquer collée aux basques de l'Uchiwa. Gaara en aurait presque pitié du jeune héritier. Presque, étant ici le mot clé.

« Un problème Kami ? » s'enquit-il à voix basse.

« Je pense aller faire un tour, je n'aime pas trop les foules, comme tu le sais » répondit ce dernier sur le même ton.

« Oh très bien » répondit le Kazekage. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. « Évites de te perdre » dit-il, sous entendant '_Évites de te faire prendre_'.

« Homme de peu de foi » se moqua Naruto, « comment oses-tu douter de mes capacités ? »

« On est jamais trop prudent » répliqua le roux.

« Bien, je ferais en sorte de revenir en un seul morceau » conclut Naruto, avec une révérence moqueuse.

Il s'éloigna ensuite de son ami et en passant derrière un paravent, il invoqua un clone.

« Va faire un tour dehors, ensuite reviens te poster près de Gaara. Ne parles que si besoin. En cas de soucis, fais-moi signe et on échangera » commanda-t-il.

« Bien » lui répondit son double de l'ombre, avant de continuer son chemin vers l'extérieur. Naruto, lui, resté derrière son paravent, vérifia bien que personne ne le voyait avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un éclair jaune.

Il se retrouva au sommet de la tour du Hokage. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, la plupart des anbus étaient postés aux alentours de la salle de réception. Avec tous les Kage réunis dans un seul endroit, le niveau de sécurité était maximum. Mais avec la tentative d'intrusion dans la salle des archives, Naruto était prêt à parier que l'intérieur de la tour n'était pas totalement désert. Mais bon, ce serait un jeu d'enfant malgré tout.

Naruto se débarrassa de son Kimono qui le gênerait dans ses mouvements, et se retrouva ainsi vêtu d'une combinaison noire qu'il portait en dessous. Il s'assura que son masque était bien en place avant de commencer sa descente dans les couloirs de la tour. La salle des archives se trouvait deux étages plus bas, un étage au-dessus de celui de l'Hokage. Naruto fit son chemin petit à petit, rasant les murs et dans un silence total. Il retenait son souffle, car il savait que la moindre chose pouvait déclencher un piège ou une alarme. Arrivé au niveau des escaliers, après avoir passé le premier étage le menant vers l'étage des archives, il se figea complètement. Il laissa ses sens entrer en action. Grace à Kyuubi, il avait hérité des sens aiguisés des félins, et le tout mélangé à un peu de chakra et d'un jutsu de sa création, lui permettait de détecter toute personne vivante et tout piège nécessitant l'utilisation de chakra dans un rayon de 300 mètres. Il distingua ainsi une alarme placé au niveau de la porte de la salle des archives, ainsi que la présence de cinq personnes qui patrouillaient dans la tour. Par la puissance de leur chakra, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de trois anbus et deux juunins. Heureusement, pour le moment ils étaient tous dans les étages inférieurs. Naruto n'aurait pas besoin de les neutraliser.

Il reprit donc sa descente et arriva devant une porte dont un panneau annonçait simplement « 110-1* ». Si une personne ne savait ce qui se cachait derrière, elle pourrait croire qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une salle quelconque. Comme Naruto s'en doutait, la porte était verrouillée. Mais cela ne posait aucun problème. Sortant un morceau de craie, il dessina un sceau sur la porte. Il fit ensuite quelques signes et murmura « _**Tomeisei no jutsu**_ » (Jutsu de transparence). La porte vibra légèrement, le sceau brilla avant de s'effacer et tout redevint normal. Naruto regarda à nouveau de gauche à droite, puis passa à travers la porte.

Le jutsu de transparence était un jutsu qu'il avait créé il y a quelques années, afin de l'aider dans des missions d'espionnage ou de vol. Il ne laissait pas de trace et était d'une discrétion extrême. Un outil bien utile !

Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto pris soin de bien analyser les alentours. Apparemment le rangement n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Les dossiers sensibles se trouveraient donc dans le fond. Il avança tout silencieusement à travers les allées et arriva bien vite dans la section désirée. Il tira doucement sur un livre, déclenchant ainsi un mécanisme qui fit que l'étagère en entière pivota. C'était une cache que seul les Hokage et quelques personnes dignes de confiance connaissaient. Même les vieux du conseil ignoraient son existence. Sur cette étagère, se trouvaient tous les dossiers sensibles de Konoha, dont les plus importants : les dossiers Itachi Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto survola les autres dossiers présents, mais rien de bien important. C'était donc son dossier ou celui d'Itachi qui intéressait. Mais vu que Sasuke avait tué son frère, seul le dossier de Naruto avait une quelconque importance. D'ailleurs, il semblait plus épais qu'avant. Naruto s'en saisit et le feuilleta jusque vers les dernières pages. C'étaient toutes les informations que possédait l'Hokage concernant l'endroit où il pouvait être. Apparemment la vieille continuait de le rechercher. En lisant le nom des ninjas chargés de collecter les informations, il ne fut pas surpris de voir ceux de Shikamaru, Neji et Kakashi, c'étaient des génies après tout. _Les pauvres ont du bien s'emmerder à faire ça_, pensa Naruto. La dernière information notée datait d'il y avait quatre ans. Ils avaient obtenu des informations sur sa situation au pays des Glaces. C'était avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement pour laisser place à Kaminari et se poser à Suna. Naruto fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune information sur lui.

_Bien_, pensa-t-il en refermant le dossier et le remettant à sa place, _selon Shikamaru, rien n'a été emporté. Ce qui veut dire que les informations 'banales' n'intéressaient pas l'intrus. Il voulait les infos se trouvant sur cette étagère, mais à en juger par la couche de poussière qu'il y a ici, cette étagère n'a pas été ouverte depuis quelques jours. Notre espion n'a donc rien trouvé. Et à en juger par ce qui traîne là, il n'y a pas grand-chose de croustillant. Et ça m'étonnerait que l'intrus veuille des informations sur un homme mort…_

« **Il en avait après toi alors** » l'interrompit Kyuubi.

« Bon sang, Kyuubi, tu peux pas prévenir avant de te mettre à parler tout d'un coup comme ça ? » se plaignit Naruto. « J'ai le cœur fragile tu sais. Un de ces jours tu me causeras une attaque cardiaque ».

« **Si ton cœur est aussi faible, démissionne directement du boulot de ninja mon petit** » se moqua le renard.

« Le ferme la peluche. Mais pour en revenir à ce qui nous a emmené dans cette pièce poussiéreuse, je crois qu'en effet l'intrus allait à la pêche aux infos me concernant ».

« **Akatsuki ?** » repris le renard, sérieux.

« Probable. Même plus que probable. Ils doivent vraiment piétiner dans leurs recherches pour en arriver à s'introduire dans Konoha pour voir ce que l'Hokage avait comme infos. Les pauvres petits, » se moqua Naruto.

« **Assez traîné ici gamin, retourne près de l'autre chieur** » lui ordonna le renard. Y a-t-il besoin de préciser que 'l'autre chieur' faisait référence à Gaara ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de vérifier que tout était en place avant de ressortir. Il remonta sur le toit, remis son Kimono et envoya un message à son clone. Ce dernier apparu près de lui quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda Naruto.

« Aucun problème. Le Kazekage s'ennuie par contre » lui répondit son double.

« Rien de nouveau. D'où es-tu parti ? »

« De derrière le paravent. C'est sur ».

« Bien » répondit Naruto et d'un geste de la main il fit disparaitre son clone. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il était de retour dans la salle de réception. Un coup d'œil à l'énorme horloge qui décorait un des murs lui apprit qu'il était partit pendant une heure environ. Il se rajusta, vérifia l'adhérence de son masque et se joignit à la foule.

« Kaminari-san ! » l'interrompit une voix. Naruto se retourna et se retrouva face à Hinata.

« Hyuga-san, puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il courtoisement.

« Les Kage demandent à vous voir, Kaminari-san » répondit-elle, rougissante. Une autre chose qui n'avait pas changé.

« Oh, et bien merci de m'avoir prévenu Hyuga-san. Et appelez-moi Kaminari ! » dit-il en s'éloignant.

_Qu'est-ce que les Kage me veulent ?_ se demanda Naruto, pendant qu'il se frayait un chemin dans la foule. Il remarqua les cinq plus grandes figures du monde ninja, dans un coin de la salle, entourés de quelques ninjas dont Uchiwa, Haruno et Hyuga mâle Il s'approcha de Gaara tout en s'inclinant devant l'Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage et Tsuchikage.

« Vous m'avez fait demander ? » s'enquit-il.

« Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés » répondit le Raikage.

« Oh bien entendu, pardonnez mon impolitesse » s'excusa Naruto, qui entreprit ensuite de discuter avec les cinq grands. Quel ennui !

La soirée poursuivit son cours, et vers les deux heures du matin, ils purent enfin prendre congé. Temari ne rentra pas avec eux, préférant s'éclipser avec Shikamaru pour aller Dieu seul savait où, et pour être franc, Naruto préférait ne pas savoir. Ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement et Kankuro alla directement se coucher. Naruto s'assit dans un fauteuil et retira son masque. Il s'était habitué à le porter, mais dieu que c'était bon d'avoir son visage à l'air libre ! Il sursauta, surpris lorsqu'un verre de jus de gingembre apparu devant lui.

« Tu as l'air épuisé et tu en prends toujours un avant de te coucher » lui répondit simplement Gaara devant son regard interrogateur.

« Que ferais-je sans toi ? »

« Déjà Kaminari n'existerait pas parce que tu serait mort congelé dans le fin fond du pays des Glaces » répliqua le jeune homme.

« Pas faut » sourit Naruto, « je te dois la vie alors. Pour payer ma dette, je me mets à ton service, O grand Kazekage, fais de moi ce que tu veux ! » s'exclama Naruto en ouvrant les bars.

« Crétin » le gronda Gaara en lui donnant une tape sur la nuque. « Dis-moi plutôt, est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose ? »

« Akatsuki ».

« Ah » commenta simplement le jeune roux. « Est-ce que ils ont appris des choses importantes ? »

« Non. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur moi. Les dernières infos que l'Hokage a sur moi datent de quatre ans, quand j'étais au pays des Glaces ».

« Bien. Mais il faudra rester vigilant. L'Akatsuki doit vraiment être dans la mouise pour en arriver là ».

« Je sais. Je vais aller me coucher, » dit Naruto en se levant. « Bonne nuit ! » lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit » murmura le Kazekage en le regardant disparaitre dans un couloir, son regard dessinant la silhouette svelte du jeune blond.

* * *

**Bien le bonjour à vous chers lecteurs/trices !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien :) Pour ceux qui sont en vacances, bonnes vacances et pour ceux qui le sont pas encore, courage !**

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre de HPELCDA est en chemin =)**

***le chiffre 110-1 est tiré de l'article L110-1 du Code de commerce. J'en bouffé l'an dernier en Droit Commercial, faut croire que ça m'a marquer à vie xD**

**Bisous !**


End file.
